The Vongola Tenth Generation
by rdemon
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Just something I did out of boredom and huge writer block. Please review if you have any prompts. Manga only.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
**A/N**  
**I am having a major writer's block right now so I decided to do a bunch of one-shots just to get my head a little clearer I guess. Probably not a good idea since there's a big chances this will suck but then again, my head is swimming with ideas that need to be expressed and...oh, hell with it!**  
The Sky Vongola Little Pleasures  
Tsuna laid back to the soft grass and smiled contently. The loud burst of fireworks shot up to the sky and he laughed and whoa-ed heartily with his friends as they watch spark of colors streak the night sky. He glanced at the at his friends and thought back to the time before he had them...and found that he can't remember it. He smiled contently, not even bothered by the fact.

He only known them for less than a couple of years but he realized that he had lived more in that couple of years more than he did all the thirteen and a half years he was alive. And Tsuna won't have it any other way.

A large bang forced his attention back to the fireworks but it was the sound of his friends laughter that he smiled to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**A/N**  
**So, still on a road block. So I decided to do at least one story per day. To practice consistency. Or maybe to escape reality. Whichever works I guess.**

Inside The Storm Guardian Mind  
Gokudera stared at the liquid beaker he has in his hand, squinting at it like he could see it better that way. He was wearing his glasses and in his full thinking mode as his Great Tenth had called it. He took a flask on the table and carefully drop precisely three drop in the beaker, biting his lips. After a small boom, he carefully dipped his finger in the chemical compound and rubbed it on the white mice in his hand.

If his calculation is accurate, then the compound should react in exactly 3..2...

"Tenth, Tenth!" Gokudera was practically bouncing to Tsuna as he rushed to his side and smiled widely. Tsuna felt a trickle of dread down his back but greeted The Storm Guardian warmly.

"Hey!"

"I've did it!" He cried happily and Tsuna tilted his head in confusion as Gokudera grinned down to him.

"Did what exactly?" A calm voice asked and Tsuna shrugged a 'I don't know' at Yamamoto while Gokudera glowered at the Rain Guardian. "None of your concern, Bat-Head!"

Gokudera leaned down to Tsuna ear and whispered excitedly, unaware that his Tenth was getting redder by the moment.

"So what you think?" He asked and Tsuna just look him at him in disbelief. "Great, huh?"  
"NO!" Gokudera smile fades and he look at Tsuna, crest fallen. "Why not? You said wanted more..."

"I didn't think you would actually made a potion for it!" Tsuna cried out, blushing furiously.

"Compound." He corrected absently and took a bottle of clear liquid from his pocket. "But I spent three all-nighter on this."

"It doesn't matter, just throw it away okay. God, you know you can't take everything I said seriously Gokudera!" Tsuna groaned and Yamamoto chuckled, amused by the situation despite not knowing the details of the whispered conversation.

Gokudera shrugged and flung it out the window not realizing that the cap wasn't on secure and it dropped on an unsuspecting man below...

Tetsuya Kusakabe had to skip school the rest of the day due to a 'hairy' problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
**A/N **  
**So, I didn't know if my head is any clearer but writing one-shot is definitely easier than series because you don't actually have to make real sense. Yay.**  
Behind The Rain Guardian Smile  
Yamamoto hollered as Tsuna slapped the baton on Gokudera hand despite the fact that they were at least half a track behind due to Tsuna less than impressive speed.

But he still smiled because he knows that Gokudera would cover Tsuna and his instinct prove true as The Storm Vongola ran like the devil is on his tail toward him, leaving the the other runners eating his dust.

He took his position as the last runner when Gokudera was just feet away from him, stretching his hand backward. Soon enough he felt the sharp bite of the baton in his hand and shoot off. He kept his speed leisurely and casually glanced back. He was a full circle ahead. He slowed down just before the white line and crossed it with a wide grin. The school exploded and Yamamoto grinned. This was almost similar to the feeling he had when he hit a home-run though less satisfying. But as his friends came to hug and pat his head for bringing the class another win, his eyes clashed with Tsuna. The latter smiled brightly at him and Yamamoto changed his mind.

Nope, this is as satisfying as hitting a home-run.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
**A/N**  
**Thanks for the reviews. Please give me some more, I strive for it. Still major road block for the other fanfiction and fictionpress I wrote but definitely better than last time. I had to take down Neo-Vongola Primo due to some problems so sorry about that. I'll see about putting it up again, soon. If I can get rid this little something called procrastination.**  
The Sun Guardian Time of Leisure  
Ryohei pounded the sand-bag with vigour all the while regulating his breathing. He wanted to last at least another hour before he burned out. He jabbed three strong hit on the sandbag and were about to land another rib-breaker when his sister sweet slear voice rang out.

"Nee-san! Dinner in thirty minutes!" Ryohei smiled and continued his assault on the sand-bag, putting more and more force until the last hit was so powerful the sand bag went flying and sand burst to the ground.

"THE EXTREME PUNCH!" he yelled, waving his fist in the air. He savored the burn on his body and exhaled slowly.

Then he took the broom and start sweeping. To the extreme.

**A/N**  
**Ryohei is a difficult character for me because he is neither impressive or interesting to me but I wanted to insert him either way. So this is what I came up with and it sucks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N**  
**This is a little longer than the other because this was meant to be in the Neo-Vongola Primo. I extracted it out because it doesn't seem to fit the darker story mood but I couldn't delete it. So here it is!**

The Sky Vongola Little Pleasures Part 2

Tsuna loves flying. He loves the wind against his face, the rush of power as he achieve an absolutely impossible maneuver and the heady fact that he had an absolute control to his body. But Tsuna can only fly when he is in his Dying Flame mode and in this rare time of peace, it was the one thing he actually missed about being in battle. The thrill of flight.

Sometimes he thought about just putting on his Vongola Gear, pop a couple of Dying Will pill in his mouth and just take off until he was bone tired. But Tsuna never did. He didn't want to use the Vongola Gear and enter his Dying Will mode unless it's completely necessary and using them just so he can have the thrill he sorely missed is just selfish.

Not too mention, Reborn would tan his hide, skin him alive and cut him to pieces if he does.

So Tsuna ride. He would pedal his bike as fast as he could and spin the Naminori, taking different route as he goes, always alternating here and there. But he would always come home scraped and bruised, having fallen or crashed when he went too fast or took a corner wrong. He is sorely uncoordinated when he isn't in his Dying Will mode but Tsuna, for once didn't mind the pain. The thrill was there and even if it was quite paltry in comparison to the real thing, it was compensation enough. Or so he keep telling himself.

And then his sixteen birthday came and he got the best present ever from Reborn. Tsuna has never been more appreciate Reborn existence in his life to that moment.

His tutor had the Ninth paid full for an exact replica of his airbike from the future; along with it 'extras' and Tsuna can almost kiss the Baby for that. He didn't of course. He still has a value to his life after all. Not too mention, Reborn also pulled some strings so he can get his beginner license without actually taking the test.

As he straddled the big lump of engine metal and starts the engine, nothing could have stopped the grin on his face.

Only one thing was on his mind, _I am going to fly again._

"I am going to fly again."

And as he rode the motorcycle around the district, his control perfect and precise as Reborn had taught him, he felt the thrill of flight and loved every second of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Cloud Guardian Daily Life

Hibari has a problem. His right hand man Tetsuya is M.I.A due to some irksome and unknown body hair problem and is absent from school. Thus he cannot help Hibari with this problem. The loner scowled at the thought of anyone helping him and rephrase the thought. Tetsuya aren't here to clean up an unwanted mess which mean he actually have to do something about it.  
And that annoyes Hibari to no end. He couldn't ask one of his other thugs/prefect to do it since they are very much in the dark about this problem and he would prefer it that way.

He scowled and growled in frustration scaring his subordinates in the Student Council room. Well, looks like Tetsuya are gonna have a randy time when he got back; Hibari thought maliciously and felt a little better. Now, if only there's someone to order around to fix this problem for him...

He stood abruptly, and everyone in the room jumped in surprise, watching him warily. He ignored them all, they are only ignorant vermin herbivore after all. He quickly made his way to the Second Year floor walking with a single destination in his mind. He stop at one class in particular and yanked the sliding door open.

The class immediately went silent at the sight of their formidable Student Council president. He scanned the room with narrowed eyes and almost smiled when he found the boy he was looking for. He glided into the room, ignoring the teacher (he has some respect for most of the teachers but absolutely none for this one because she is such a herbivore and grabbed Sawada Tsunayoshi (or the king of herbivore by the neck and went on his merry way, knowing that his two lackey is going baseball head and that silver-haired bomber boy is gonna follow him.  
"Um, Hibari-senpai, wh-where are we g-going?" The herbivor whimpered and Hibari fought the urge to kick his ass just to see him yelp like the grass eating creature he is. Afterward, he consoled himself, when they got it all done. Then he can amuse himself torturing the boy.  
This time, he did smile and heard the whimper that came out of herbivore mouth.

**A/N**  
**Three guesses as to what Hibari little problem is and why he needs Tsuna to solve it. Review is not only welcomed but loved and put on a pedestal with lots of candle with a touch of goat heads. *Ignore that***


End file.
